


五次他們嘗試假裝不知道那兩人的關係，一次他們放棄了

by c4445698



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698





	五次他們嘗試假裝不知道那兩人的關係，一次他們放棄了

1.  
他們第一次任務就很一拍即合，所以他們不像有些人做完就散夥，他們打算繼續合作。  
不過要合作，就必須像其他人一樣有個基地，Vanoss辭掉了原本的工作，現在都這麼有錢了還要什麼工作，更何況這都第二筆搶案了，但警方依舊沒有頭緒，他們才敢坐在咖啡廳內看房子。  
「我覺得我們應該買郊區的，這樣比較不會被搜查到。」Wildcat建議著。  
「我覺得買在市區比較好。」Delirious出聲說，然後指著這一間大樓。  
「郊區這間是整棟樓，三層，怎樣看都比較划算吧？」  
那兩間房價格差不了多少，「Wildcat的想法我理解，那裡比較好躲藏，你為什麼想買在市區？Delirious。」  
「因為我們就躲在人群中，最危險的地方就是最安全的地方，警察根本不可能搜查市中心。」  
其他人覺得挺有道理的，一切就照Delirious的建議走了。  
然後就是找出大樓的分類，總共找了五間。  
「這裡面海，有三間房，總共四十坪，八十萬。」Vanoss顯然挺喜歡這環境的。  
Delirious搖頭，「這裡，四間房，總共五十坪，一百萬，雖然不面海但是在市中心。」  
討論之下，決定去這兩間仔細看看，Lui和Marcel跟著去，假裝他們是合租的。  
「我就說這裡比較好。」Delirious對自己選的房子還挺滿意的，有大片的透明玻璃，一間主臥室，三間客房，廁所兩間，樓中樓設計，客廳還很大，重點是很新，這樣只賣一百萬。  
「這裡真是他媽的好，那你要怎麼分配房間？」Marcel覺得無可挑剔。  
「我會出大部分的錢，主臥室是我的，我會住在這裡，三間房會有一間是客房、一間武器庫、一間戰略室。」  
「我想要買紅色的沙發。」Delirious只是看著空蕩的客廳說。  
「這裡有吧台！你可以買酒櫃！」Lui似乎很興奮。  
「為什麼有客房？」Marcel忽略那兩道聲音問。  
「以防我不在這裡，也許會回加拿大或是其他事情，我希望這裡盡量有人守著。」Vanoss突然轉頭說：「我覺得紅色沙發很不錯，等下去買嗎？」  
「透明玻璃桌，盆栽造景，冰箱，洗衣機，床，櫃子－－」Delirious清點著要買什麼，Vanoss已經開始陪他清點了，Lui跑過去湊熱鬧說要買酒櫃和製冰機，Marcel有種錯覺，這是一家三口嗎？  
「No，我才不要我房間的窗簾是藍色的。」  
「那King size的床？你得為了些事情著想。」  
他本來沒太在意，直到Vanoss宣布基地不準帶任何外人過去之後，他才開始有點疑惑，如果不能帶人過去滾床單，那要King size的床做什麼，就連客房都沒有這麼大的床！

2.  
基地整頓好了，因為裝潢沒有動太多，只花了一個月就處理好了，Vanoss也把自己不多的物品給搬了過去。  
入住那晚大家在開派對，反正現在這裡很乾淨，喝醉了哪裡睡都沒問題。  
Nogla和Lui剛走進廚房準備多拿幾瓶酒出去，卻看到Delirious好像正在弄點什麼東西吃，Vanoss伸手到旁邊的盤子裡偷拿，卻被Delirious打手。  
但他還是得逞，Delirious拿鍋鏟敲他的手，Vanoss卻捏了他屁股。  
Nogla和Lui覺得自己好像得知了什麼不該知道的事情，拿了啤酒就快回去客廳，過沒幾分鐘，Delirious端著炸洋蔥圈和培根捲上桌，Vanoss端了另一盤塔可餅上桌。  
Lui和Nogla看了一眼，決定不把剛剛的事情說出口，也決定無視於，Vanoss的手放在Delirious的腰上。  
Shit，他就知道任務隔天打給Delirious，接電話的卻是Vanoss這件事情，不是簡單的他喝醉了所以他睡在我家而已。

3.  
他們接下了另一起案子，雖然萊斯特說不用這麼多人一起處理，但他們堅持自己是個團隊，就算其他人不參與，也需要參與討論作為後備人員或是撤退人員。  
他們明明是個賊，規模卻弄得和FBI出勤現場一樣，戰略室的牆上貼滿了防盜系統的解除以及守衛，還有個步驟解釋。  
不過塞不下所有人，所以還是在客廳集合，各小組看著該看的資料，Vanoss從廚房拿了杯橙汁和蘋果走出來，坐在Delirious旁邊的扶手上，「Vanoss，你確定你他媽的要冒這個險？」潛入警察局，那真的太危險了。  
他把蘋果給了Delirious，然後空出來的手指著監視器的地方：「我和Wildcat會沒事的，我們只要拿到資料，我們就會從後門出來，Lui會來接應我們。」Delirious邊聽邊咬下一口蘋果，坐在他們正對面的Miniladd表情微妙。  
但又繼續研究資料，然後他抬起頭時，Delirious正在喝他那杯牛奶，甚至都有牛奶鬍子了。  
他知道他們兩個很信任彼此，不過這樣未免也太好了點？  
直到有一次，Mini被東西噎到，隨手就要抓起Vanoss的水杯時，Vanoss立刻搶走，他才知道，那是Delirious的特權。

4.  
Wildcat的家在比較遠的地方，有時候他累了，不想回去，就會來這裡睡，他總是保持安靜的進出，畢竟Vanoss住在這裡。  
但有時候他早起時，會看見Delirious坐在沙發上補眠，身上的衣服明顯不是他的，那些誇張的吻痕清晰可見。  
想也不用想昨天是怎麼回事，也不用想製造吻痕的傢伙是誰。  
他們倆個搞得好像大家都不知道他們的關係一樣。  
然後他正準備走到門口時，Vanoss的房門開了，他們倆個對視了一眼，而Vanoss只是說：「早。」  
「早。」然後就走出去了，他一點也不想知道，他們到底等等還會幹嘛。

5.  
Moo在送洗自己的衣服時遇到了Vanoss，手上拿著紙袋。  
Moo的公寓離基地不遠，所以會碰在同一家洗衣店也是正常的。  
「你也來送洗衣服？」Moo還以為基地的洗衣機是有在使用的。  
Vanoss表情有點微妙，他從袋子裡面拿出來一隻泰迪熊，不用想也知道是Delirious的，自從上次那個誤會以後，大家都知道Delirious喜歡泰迪熊。  
「娃娃怎麼了嗎？」  
「弄到了一些很麻煩的污漬。」他把泰迪熊交給了櫃檯人員，然後填了連絡電話。  
Moo本來想問下去，可能順便嘲笑一下，例如吃飯弄髒的嗎？Delirious吃飯還待泰迪熊一起？這類的，可是有種直覺告訴他，什麼都別問，不然會被殺人滅口。  
Vanoss離開後，他還在那裡等老闆拿他的衣服出來，那隻泰迪熊就擺在桌上，他拿起來看了看，有一部分的色澤比較深，顯然是先被用水處理過了，但他很快地放回去了，可是他很快就聞到一個是男人都熟悉的味道，他放回桌上，在老闆拿給他衣服之後，留下錢以後就跑了。  
Shit，他真慶幸自己沒有開口問。

 

1.  
那天很異常，大家都在，而且是已經接近中午了，他們不知道為什麼今天都剛好來了基地，於是有人提議乾脆叫披薩吃好了，就當是一個月一次的Party。  
正在打電話同時，Vanoss的房門突然開了，走出來的是裸著上半身的Delirious，接著是還在打哈欠的Vanoss。  
Delirious先是愣在原地，然後準備開口解釋，但大家沒說什麼的繼續叫披薩。  
「Shit，我還以為你們會嚇得要死。」他顯然有些不滿意這個反應。  
「You Motherfucker,你以為我們會沒有發現你們的關係嗎？這幾個月來我們簡直無時無刻被你們兩個的動作弄到快瞎眼了。」Wildcat帶頭抗議。  
「而且各種偏差行為，誰不知道你們倆有一腿。」Miniladd想起差點噎死那次。  
「你們破壞了我對泰迪熊的印象。」Moo一臉悲痛。  
「你們害我們不敢進廚房。」彷彿會想到那次的畫面。  
「從你們在挑家具時候，我就覺得你們是新婚夫妻的模式了。」Marcel到現在還記得，他們為了窗簾的顏色吵翻天。  
「Fuck，你們都知道了，那我們藏這麼久幹嗎？」他轉頭問Vanoss。  
「我們有藏嗎？」  
晚上就開會決議，樓下房子有準備要賣，要不要乾脆把基地搬到樓下去，這裡留給他們就好了。


End file.
